


Moonlit Walk

by KrisPerete



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisPerete/pseuds/KrisPerete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Abby find an old path and decide to walk down it. Just cutesy fun and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Walk

Liam reaches over to Abby’s hand and squeezes it protectively. Abby turns and gazes into his deep brown eyes he into hers. “It’s pretty out here this time of night.” Liam says after a short pause. Abby nods. The twilight moon peeks through the blossoming cherry trees which line the brick pathway weeding its way through the garden. After a few minutes they spot a bench which sits at the edge of the trail. Brass handrails line the dark wood planks which form the seat. Liam nods toward the bench and Abby smiles and sits down. Liam sits next to her still clasping her hand in his. “Abby, would it be ok if I kissed you?” Liam says with a sparkle in his eye. Abby blushes, turns to him and nods. He smiles and slowly eases his hands onto her cheeks and presses his soft lips to hers. Abby’s eyes fall limp and she submits to his caress. He slides his fingers to the bottom of her chin and lets his lips part from hers. Liam wraps his arm snugly around Abby’s shoulders, who lays her head trustingly on his broad shoulders. She closes her eyes slowly and sighs. The crickets chirp around them and the moon rises higher above them until it beams directly down on them free from the shadows of the trees surrounding them. Abby, her eyes still closed, slowly inhales and breathes in the scent of Liam’s cologne. Its soft but has the distinct sharp scent of masculinity. The faint odor of her perfume mixes itself with it, combining to form an aroma as heavenly as the moment itself.


End file.
